


Friday

by blackakven



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartenders, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackakven/pseuds/blackakven
Summary: Sehun is just an ordinary bartender doing his job and baekhyun is a tired teacher, addicted to a hot man behind the bar of his favourite club.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Friday

Baekhyun had another hard week behind him. He just wanted to drink something that obviously wasn't water and relax.   
Kids can be a real pain in the ass. Sometimes he really wants to quit his job. It's not like he didn't like it, he loved it, he always wanted to be a teacher but it often was overwhelming. Last days were especially tiring. He had a lot of exams to mark, paperwork seemed to be never ending and to be worse, he had to work overtime instead of another teacher who was sick.   
He was exhausted and felt like a walking bomb.   
He went home after work just to leave his stuff and take a quick shower.   
Weekend finally came. It somehow made him happy.   
He went out of his house knowing exactly where he wants to go. His favourite club. It was near his place, so he didn't have to drive anywhere and also, alcohol there was pretty cheap. Music was always nice and there weren't even much people (he didn't like big crowds). It was literally nothing to complain about.   
He could see the big, green neon with the name of the club shining from afar. It made him smile and feel a little at ease.   
He went inside confidently and the smell of alcohol hit his nostrils immediately, but it wasn't bad. Baekhyun actually liked it. Well, maybe because it was nothing compared to the stench of sweat when kids were having classes with him after having PE.   
He made his way to the bar, already thinking what he should order. He took a seat in one of the chairs and looked at the board to see today's offer. Nothing really sounded good. He sighed.   
"Hello, how can I help you?" a deep voice got him out of the trance. He glanced up and saw a man around his age wearing a uniform. He had black hair, stylised with gel, big nose, small dark eyes and really sharp eyebrows. His lips were plump and pink. Baekhyun thought he's handsome. He smiled to him.   
"Hi!" he greeted "Hmm... I was looking at the menu but I can't pick anything so maybe you could recommend me something to drink?" he asked watching the bartender carefully.   
"Sure. How drunk do you want to get?" Baekhyun laughed at that.  
"I don't know. How much do you want me to be?" he asked playfully what made the other confused. He narrowed his eyebrows.   
"Well, if you have nothing against being a little out of head I recommend The Rainbow. It contains 7 shots in each colour of the rainbow and every single one tastes differently. They're kinda strong though."  
"The rainbow?" the smaller repeated with curiousity, thinking about whether it's a good idea to take it or not. He decided to trust the handsome man. "Sounds interesting. I'll order this."   
Bartender just nodded and turned around to make his shots as the smaller watched him. He had a nice body. Broad shoulders, slim waist and it looked like he had muscular arms. Baekhyun couldn't lie, his ass was nice too. He wondered if he has abs.   
The white shirt with a company logo fitted him well. It was unbuttoned a little and it's sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. He couldn't really see his legs from behind the counter but he could tell he's taller than Baekhyun. Well, in that case taller than most of the people. He is sure above 180 cm.   
"Here." he turned around with Baekhyun's order and that was when he saw a name tag hanging on his uniform. Sehun - it said.   
"Thank you!" He smiled as he looked at the colorful shots. "Wow, it's pretty."  
"I think it suits you." Sehun smiled at him what the other didn't expect. He had a nice smile. It was warm and genuine. Baekhyun laughed.  
"You think so? Hmm..." he put his elbow on the bar and rested his head on a palm. "Maybe you're right. Rainbow indeed reflects me." he hoped he would get what he meant, but it didn't look like it, so he just sighed disappointed. He paid for his drinks, before tasting them.   
"Enjoy" said Sehun and left him alone so he could take another's person order. It kinda made Baekhyun sad. He wanted to talk to him a bit more, but he couldn't. He knew he was working. He would be only bothering him.   
He was staring at his shots. They really looked nice. He decided to take a picture of them, so he could post it later on his Instagram.   
The next hour he spent drinking slowly and thinking about the bartender. Luckily he was still working behind the bar so he could watch him prepare drinks, talk with other clients or just clean the glasses.   
Baekyun noticed how calm he was. Always doing everything perfectly, without a single mistake. He was professional. Now that he thinks about it, it's the first time he had met him. He haven't seen him here before. Is he new? If so, why is he already so skilled? Maybe he worked in another club before.  
He didn't even realised when he started to get tipsy. He had finished his shots and his head was spinning a little. He felt relaxed and happy.   
He thought that it's a good time to come back home. He really wanted to order something else and stay but he knew he can't get too drunk. He got up from his seat and before he walked away, he took out his wallet and left a tip in the special container.   
He hadn't noticed Sehun watching him leave with a corner of his eye. 

•.¸♡ | ♡¸.•

He didn't really know why but he couldn't get the handsome bartender out of his head. He was thinking about his deep voice and pretty lips. He wondered when he would see him again. He couldn't wait for the weekend to go to the club again.   
When Friday came he was extremely excited. He felt happy all day and when he came back home, he decided to wear something more fancy that just an oversized sweater with jeans and also, to do a little make up.  
He had this leather jacket that he hadn't wear yet. Maybe it's a great occasion to finally try it on.   
He looked into the mirror. It suited the rest of the outfit well. He hoped that maybe he could catch the bartender's eye with this.   
He used his favourite perfumes and went out closing the door behind him.   
When he finally got to the club he couldn't help but smile.   
He went inside. He was there a week ago exactly at the same time and day but his emotions were totally different. He wasn't that grumpy and tired, not at all.   
He looked around and saw him - the handsome man. He made his way to the bar like the last time.   
"Hi!" he greeted first and Sehun turned around. He couldn't read his expression, his face was almost blank.  
"Hello! What can I get for you?"   
"What do you recommend?" Baekhyun smiled and watched his reactions.   
"Today's special is Black Rose. It's tequila mixed with vodka. It tastes really good but is also very visually pleasing."  
"Okay, I'll get this."   
Baekhyun started to lose his enthusiasm as bartender didn't pay attention to him. He was just doing his job quick without unnecessary actions. You could say he was disappointed. Sehun really caught his eye and he hoped that maybe the other felt the same way about him too but turns out he was wrong. A lot of people go through the club everyday, how could he even remember him? He was silly for wanting it to happen. But he didn't want to give up yet.   
He, again, watched him doing his drink. Sehun had big hands and long fingers. He was moving them quick with a precision of a professional. He could see in his eyes that he was focused.   
The way he was pouring the vodka in the glass, mixing if, decorating after - Baekhyun found it all extremely hot, he didn't even know why.   
"Here you go. That would be five dollars." he said as he put his order on the counter and the smaller paid. "Enjoy" Sehun said quickly and immediately walked away.   
Baekhyun mentally cursed since he wanted to chat with him a little. Maybe he wasn't in the mood today.   
He sighed as he took a sip of his drink. It really tasted good. It was sweet but also bitter. He liked it.   
Again he spent the time watching the man as he was working and drinking. Baekhyun noticed that he was stressed out. Even if he seemed calm, he could see him clenching his fists when he had nothing to do and bouncing his leg. We wondered what's bothering him.  
After he was done with his drink he didn't have a choice but to leave. He started to get up.  
"Wait." someone called him and he looked up just to see the bartender next to him. "Stay a little more" he said almost whispering while biting his lips "here, it's on me for you." he put a one colorful shot on the bar. It looked like a peach with some brown reflects. Actually it matched Baekhyun's eye makeup.   
"Oh" he gasped and then smiled at the other "Thank you. It's so nice of you. Though... you didn't have to."  
"But I wanted to." he might be wrong but he might have seen Sehun smirking.  
He sit down back on his chair and took the drink.   
"Why?" he asked curious but happy that the bartender after all was giving him the attention he wanted.  
"I just think you look good today. Is it weird to buy a drink for someone I find attractive?" Baekhyun laughed.   
"In that case I should buy you some too. What a shame you're working..." he said and he really would buy him something if it wasn't for this.   
His interest in the bartender was growing. How come he looked even better than the last time? His outfit and the whole look was the same so how was it possible?  
"It's okay. I'd rather chat with you a little than have a drink, if I have to be honest."  
Baekhyun felt a warm wave coming through his body.   
"Oh, is that so? Let's do it then. Let's have a chat." He smirked and winked at him what made Sehun smile.   
That beautiful smile. Could that man be more perfect than he already is?   
"I'll ask a lame question but... what are you doing here? Is drinking here like your habit? I mean, I saw you last Friday too, even the hour is the same."  
"You remember? Wow, I thought you don't know who I am." he answered a little shocked but pleased "well, I just like to drink something stronger after a long week of working, I guess. And this club has the best drinks in the whole town. At least in my opinion."  
"Thanks. And I get it, I think. Where are you working?"  
"I'm a teacher. Art teacher to be specific but not only. I also help in the day care room."  
"That's cool! You're more into drawing, painting and stuff or music?" Sehun was honestly curious. He was staring at the other studying his face but only a little so he wouldn't be too obvious.   
"Both but more into music. I've been singing since I remember so..." he took a sip of his drink.   
"Oh, wait a moment, new consumer" Sehun apologized as he quickly left him to take the order from another person.   
Baekhyun felt happy. He was really talking with him and it seemed he was truly interested in what he was saying. He waited patiently until Sehun came back.   
"I'm so sorry but I don't think I'll be able to chat with you more, I have to go to the back and help with some stuff..." the taller said and he immediately felt disappointed. He knew it wasn't his fault. He's working right now, he should be happy they shared these few words with each other anyway.   
"No, that's okay. Do your job. I'll probably go home now" Sehun only nodded. "Have a nice night!"  
"You too." he answered as Baekhyun walked away. Of course he didn't forget to leave the tip what made Sehun smile.  
And again, Baekhyun hadn't noticed the way Sehun watched him when we got out of the club. 

•.¸♡ | ♡¸.•

Baekhyun just couldn't wait for the weekend. He was repeating the last Friday in his head over and over again like it was a loop.   
He never wanted to see somebody that bad like he wanted to see Sehun now. He almost couldn't focus during classes because all he could think about was how good he looks and how much he wants to get to know him.   
He almost run out of school when the last lesson ended.   
Last time, he wanted to look good for the bartender but now, when he knows he's kinda interested in him too, he wanted to look even better.   
He went for the darker make up and more provocative outfit. He put on his see through shirt and the tightest black jeans he had. It was a little uncomfortable but after he saw himself in the mirror he knew it was worth it. He's not really a self-centred person but he couldn't deny that he looked hot.  
He applied some lipgloss on his lips and went out.   
He really wanted to know what Sehun would think about his look. He hoped he would like it.   
He quickly made his way to his destination and sat in the same place he did last week.   
When Sehun heard a person approaching the bar he turned around and his heart almost jumped out of his chest at the sight of Baekhyun.   
"Hello again!" the smaller greeted first but the other was too deep in his thoughts to even noticed.   
He was scanning him slowly, admiring every part of him. His face, his body. He took his time while looking at his lips. They were shining so beautifully, Sehun thought they were just screaming "kiss me".   
He felt himself getting warmer as he saw his outfit. His black shirt had a blue flower pattern and it was exposing his bare skin underneath. Sadly, he couldn't see more since there was a counter between them.   
Finally Sehun looked him into eyes and noticed that Baekhyun was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"I'm sorry, you just..." he couldn't even form a sentence "you look hot."   
Baekhyun blushed unconsciously and smiled.  
"Thanks. I knew you'd like it." he said.  
"Oh? So you dressed like that for me?" Sehun smirked.  
"Hmm, maybe..." the smaller bit his lips playfully what didn't went unnoticed by the other.  
"What can I get for you, pretty boy?" the bartender asked leaning on the bar a little.  
"Surprise me."   
He got to work. Baekhyun as always watched him, his desire for him was growing and he now knew that he is sure attracted to him.   
Making his drink took a little longer than he had expected but he was patient.  
Finally, he came back, placing a tall glass next to him.   
It was mostly blue with a bit shade of red. In some places these two colours were mixed together in the shape of strings creating the purple shadow between them. Whole liquid was shining as if someone put glitter in it.   
It was decorated with a blue and purple flower and a little black umbrella put inside the glass along with a white paper straw. Baekhyun noticed it matched his look.  
"Wow" he said amazed as he took out his phone and started taking photos of it "it's the prettiest drink I've ever seen! What's it's name?"  
"You might think it's lame or boring but for me, it has a special meaning. I called it Friday" the other answered calmly as he watched his reaction.   
"You called it? You mean you made it yourself? It's your idea?" he was genuinely impressed. Sehun nodded.  
"Yes. I made it especially for you. That's why it's called Friday. Because you always come here on Fridays."  
Baekhyun literally felt butterflies in his stomach.   
"I don't know what to say... Thank you"  
"Well, try it." he encouraged him and smirked.   
The smaller took the glass in his hand. It was so pretty that he felt about about drinking it.   
He took a sip. It was sweet but really strong. It tasted like a mix of strawberries with blueberries.   
"I love it. It tastes amazing!" he said all excited. The other looked pleased.  
"I'm glad. You kind of remind me of a strawberry so I needed to make it taste like that."  
"You know, it's actually my favourite fruit"  
"Oh" Sehun gasped "I guess I hit the jackpot."  
"Yeah, you totally did" Baekhyun smiled and licked his lips making the other's gaze lower there.   
"Listen, I can't really give you too much attention since I'm working..." he pointed to the consumer waiting for him "but if you're willing to wait, I'm having a break in 30 minutes. We can go somewhere private and finally talk. What do you think?"  
Baekhyun smiled widely, happy about what he heard. Of course he wanted to do that. He had been waiting for it three weeks and it was finally becoming true. He couldn't be more excited than he was at that moment.  
"I love your idea" he agreed "now go and do your job. I'll watch you." he winked at him making the other smirk as he nodded.   
These 30 minutes seemed like forever to Baekhyun. Every look Sehun was sending towards him, every smile, it made him more and more impatient. He thought he was going to die.   
Of course he never got bored of watching the bartender but as much as he loved doing that, he loved the idea of having him close more.   
Finally, the time has come. Sehun switched places with another guy named Junmyeon and went out to Baekhyun, standing right in front of him.   
The other felt so little next to him. He wasn't only tall but big in general. His shoulders, arms, long legs - it all made him look two times bigger that he actually was.   
Sehun looked down to see what Baekhyun was wearing. He bit his lips.   
He had a slim waist but really wide and curvy hips. In addition to that, his thighs were thick. His body was perfect.   
As much as Sehun didn't want to, he felt himself getting hard just on a thought of holding him.  
𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬, he cursed inside his head as he tried to calm down.  
Actually Baekhyun wasn't any better. He felt horny just at the sight of the other man.   
He wanted him. He wanted him like no one else in this world.  
"Let's go somewhere where no one will be interrupting us." Sehun suggest and the other agreed. He couldn't wait. He was curious what was going to happen.

•.¸♡ | ♡¸.•

His head was spinning when his back hit the wall behind him. He didn't even have the time to react because of the other's lips pressing against his own. He felt Sehun's big hands slowly resting on his hips as he was bringing him closer. Baekhyun put his arms around his neck, putting his fingers in his hair.  
His heart was beating so fast be thought it was going to explode. His body felt like it was on fire from all the touching he was receiving from the bartender.   
They pulled away from each other only for a few seconds just to catch some breath and then start making out again.   
Baekhyun slid his tongue into Sehun's mouth deepening the kiss.  
The other's hands went down to his thighs to hold them and to pick the smaller up.   
Baekhyun was surprised at first but quickly put his legs around Sehun's waist who now placed his hands on his ass and squeezed it, making him jump. He smirked into the kiss and without breaking it he moved into the other side of room and made the smaller sit on the desk while he stood between his thighs.   
"Anybody ever told you you're a great kisser?" he asked and Baekhyun laughed slightly pecking his lips.   
"You would be first." they started kissing again, this time, more slowly without the rush. It was just the two of them, with their lips connected, rubbing them against each other.  
Sehun's hands were traveling up and down the Baekhyun's body making him shiver. He didn't want to be beholden so he squeezed his tights around him and grinned his ass right on his crotch.   
The taller groaned, moving himself even closer to him. Baekhyun felt his hardness pressing against him. Now he was just staring to get desperate to be touched. He wanted to feel him everywhere.   
Sehun broke the kiss only to pay attention to his neck, licking it and kissing. The other tilted his head for the better access and bit his lips trying not to moan. Still, it was nearly impossible to do when Sehun sucked on his sensitive skin leaving a mark.   
A quiet whine left his mouth and rolled his hips on the bartender again. He thought he was going to lose his mind.   
He hadn't had an intimate moment like that since he broke up with his (now) ex boyfriend more than a year ago.  
Suddenly they both heard a loud sound coming out from Sehun's pocket.   
"Fuck" he hissed and got his phone out to turn off the alarm "my break is over."  
Baekhyun whined disappointed because he had totally forgot he was just on a break and had to go back to work.  
"Well, that sucks." He laughed slightly thinking about his boner and most importantly, Sehun's boner, what was even more embarrassing to him.   
"I really have to go..." he whispered caressing Baekhyun's cheek softly "but..." he let go as he saw a pen and a piece of paper lying on the desk. He took it and started writing. "This is my number. If you want to continue, just text me and I'm sure I'll find some time for you, pretty boy." He winked as he gave him the paper. Baekhyun took it with a wide smile on his face.   
"I'm sure I'll contact you soon."   
The other smiled too and pecked his lips before walking away.  
"Sehun, wait!" he shouted after him making him stop and turn around. At first he was confused why he knows his name but then he realized he has a name tag on his shirt "My name's Baekhyun. Just in case you want to know."   
The bartender smiled at him.  
"See you soon, Baekhyun." he waved at him one last time and disappeared behind the door, leaving the other blushing.

•.¸♡ | ♡¸.•

He woke up the next day happy as never. His head was full of thoughts about Sehun and the way he was kissing and touching him last night. He felt his stomach twist.   
He got out of bed to make himself breakfast as he heard a knocking on the door.  
"Hi!" his friend Minseok greeted him with a big smile when he opened "Just got up?" he giggled as he saw Baekhyun's messy hair.  
𝘖𝘩, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘞𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵, Baekhyun thought to himself.  
"Yeah, come in" he offered and the other went inside after taking off his shoes.   
Baekhyun came back to making his food when he suddenly heard a loud gasp behind him.  
"Is that a hickey?!" Minseok almost screamed and the other touched his neck unconsciously.  
"Oh" he whispered and his friend got closer to take a better look at it.  
"Holy shit it IS a hickey! Baekhyun, you better explain yourself right now!"  
The other blushed furiously.  
"Okay, I will, I will!" he whined "I'll tell you all the details, just let me eat something first, I'm starving."  
He did as he said and told him a whole story about the bartender and how did they end up making out. Minseok was amused but also really supportive and excited that his friend finally found someone he liked and the feeling was mutual.  
Before they went out to go shopping, Baekhyun took his phone to send a text. 

"hi handsome, it's baekhyun from the club;) tell me when you're free so we can meet and finish what we started;)"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope it wasn't that bad haha  
> Also, sorry for mistakes, english isn't my first language but I tried my best ￣ᴥ￣
> 
> If you're interested in reading more of my sebaek works (sns), you can find them on my twitter @jayaus_ ˘ ³˘


End file.
